


A Quiet Moment Between Long Distance Sweethearts

by iwishiwaskidding



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishiwaskidding/pseuds/iwishiwaskidding
Summary: Courtney's right where she's meant to be. What could be better than this?
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Quiet Moment Between Long Distance Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year between Island and Action. Takes place in the same universe as A Different, Better Timeline. Established Duncney. Day five of Duncney week: comfy and cozy.

Courtney flips over for the thousandth time and sighs. The alarm clock’s red letters read _1:42 AM_ , but she’s still wide awake. She’s absolutely exhausted after a day full of traveling and meeting the family, but she can’t make herself fall asleep. It’s her first night in a new place, and everything is different, and she can’t get comfortable. She wishes Duncan were here in his room with her, but he’s down the hall in his brother’s room. It’s the first time they’ve been in the same province since January, but his parents made it clear that there would be no bed sharing.

She understands, and she respects the rules of the house, but she’s missed him so much. They haven’t had the chance to just be alone and enjoy each other’s company since her plane landed in Calgary this afternoon, and she doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow. Or, at this point, the morning.

The door opens and then closes again, and Courtney pushes herself up. Maybe she should be concerned; she’s not able to see whom it is through the darkness, but she’s not. The only logical assumption is, “Duncan?”

“Court?” he responds, his voice coming from the end of the bed. “Why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep. Why are you here?” The bed dips under his weight beside her. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Duncan pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Her head instinctively falls to his shoulder. “Don’t care. Can’t sleep, either. Wanted you.”

“But your mom said…” Courtney lets herself snuggle deeper into his side, and, dammit, he’s comfortable. “…I don’t want us to get in trouble.”

“Don’t care. I haven’t seen you in three months, and it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before. Knowing you’re down the hall and I’m not with you makes it impossible to sleep.” Running his fingers through her hair, he kisses her forehead. “I’ve been fantasizing about having you in my bed since, like, July. The fact that you’re in it without me? Bullshit. I wanna sleep next to you. My ma can get over it.”

Wrapping her arm around his middle, she sighs. This is the most comfortable she’s felt since arriving, and he’s right. She wants to sleep next to him, too, but there are rules. “Your parents are so kind letting me stay here. I can’t break the boundaries they set.”

He brushes her back up and down. It feels great. “You’re not breaking the boundaries. I am. If you were asleep when I came in, I was just going to crawl in behind you. I’ll take the heat. Hell, I’m pretty sure they expected this.”

Courtney closes her eyes as she thinks this over, despite it being very clear that she’s made up her mind. She’s a guest here, and rules are important, but it’s Duncan. She hasn’t seen him in so long, and she’s missed him so much. She loves him and being close to him. He’s safe and cozy and warm, and she actually thinks she might be able to sleep now. It’s no contest.

“Okay. But nothing’s happening tonight. I’ve just really missed you.” Her legs tangle with his.

Duncan quietly laughs. “I know, baby. I really missed you, too. And it’s okay. There’s time for that later. I’m happy just holding you now.” He pauses, presses another kiss to her head. “I love you, Court.”

Smiling to herself, she lets out a contented half-moan. She’ll never tire of hearing those words; they sound so much better when they aren’t coming from over the phone. “I love you, too. So much.” She shifts closer to him and enjoys how his grip on her tightens. “I can’t decide if I want to sleep or just stay up all night talking to you. I’m exhausted, but, Duncan… I’m here. We’re together.”

“You wanna sleep,” he murmurs. “We have all week to be together, but it’s almost two now. I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow.”

“I know. I just… I love you.” Courtney yawns, the sleepiness finally setting in. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

He nuzzles the top of her head with his cheek. “I love you, too. Baby, you’re not gonna miss anything by sleeping now. Come on, I know you’re tired. I’m tired. Let’s sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” She yawns again, and her hand glides across his chest and tucks itself under her cheek. “Goodnight. I love you.”

Kissing her forehead one last time, Duncan whispers, “I love you. Goodnight. Sleep well.”

Courtney doesn’t reply but hums softly. Suddenly, every bit of her energy is gone, and she doesn’t think she’d even be able to string coherent words together if she tried. She doesn’t know if it’s his warmth or the hand still stroking her back or the copious love declarations, but she knows it’s him. He’s the love of her life, she’s sure of it, and they’re together.

It’s the best sleep she’s had since January.

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied when I said that I was only going to be participating in the first day of Duncney week lol. I've had this half-written since March, and it goes perfectly with this day. I cleaned it up, and here we are. This is also the shortest thing I've ever written. I'm quite proud of myself.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment. I appreciate all of them, especially comments. They motivate me more than anything else. Happy Duncney week!


End file.
